


The Pond Princess and the Teeth of the Cookie Jar (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam Lass wonders if Hannibal Lecter will treat Will Graham the way he treated her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pond Princess and the Teeth of the Cookie Jar (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pond Princess and the Teeth of the Cookie Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172945) by [More_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_night/pseuds/More_night). 



> For the Memory challenge at fan_flashworks.
> 
> Thank you to More_night for permission to record this story as a podfic! And the award for the best title definitely goes to this one :-)
> 
> The music used at the start and end is from Shostakovich, piano concerto no.2 in F.

The Pond Princess and the Teeth of the Cookie Jar at [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?7t3d6z1alwdjctv) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l8tvwh4o5idjboj/pond_princess.mp3?dl=0). 

The file is 25.25 min / 22.8Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and give More_night some love, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.

On the other hand, if you're absolutely sure you don't want anyone to podfic your work, consider adding a blanket 'no' to podfic statement. That way nobody will hassle you about it :-)


End file.
